Malice in a Mind
by Psychowriter14
Summary: Hi... You know... what if the Dark Power came back? Unlucky Tsubasa's about to find out... in the most horrifying way... not sure if it's T rated or M rated... Rated for minor character death, and suicide attempt... :'-( One shot, explanation and song.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys and Gals! This is a one-shot i created, with some reference because i cannot come up with ideas that work.  
People say I'm creative,though :-)

Now,this is a PARTIAL crossover with My Little Pony; Friendship Is Magic. Preferably, the infamous "Cupcakes" Creepypasta, except it's more like the events leading up to Cupcakes.  
If you don't now the fanfic, please read it before ya look at this fic, otherwise, you'll be completely lost

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except a Cat. Meow :-)

It was a summer night, yet unnaturally cold. This cold, this unrelenting, unforgiving torment of seemingly sub-zero temperature was in itself the personification of Tsubasa Otori's heart, whose life had been altered forever that day. It had been his birthday, during which he was avoided by all of his friends in order to assure his surprise party would not be spoiled. At the end of the day, his fear of losing his friends was put to rest when the group revealed the motive behind their seemingly heartless actions in the form of his surprise party. And, although the friendship he shared with the group did in fact turn out to be genuine, the way they had treated him prior to the celebration became the key that re-unlocked the most evil part of him. I speak in fact, of The Dark Power, who allowed his presence to be known to Tsubasa that cold night.

He was sleeping snuggly in his warm bed, wrapped in extra blankets to counter the unexpected change in weather when he heard a faint voice ring through his ears.

"They lied to us, all of them. Are we really going to let that slide?"

Tsubasa, still dreaming, answered the mysterious voice in between soft snores and grumbles.

"Mmm, they only lied to keep my party a secret. No harm done. It was a surprise party after all."

"I would call it mediocre at best. They didn't really try to make the party a good one, the way we always do. It seemed as though they threw the whole thing together at the last minute, because they don't really care about us."

"Of course they do. They're my friends," Tsubasa retorted, still submersed in dreamland.

"Hmm, some friends they are. That Mechanic lied right to our face, the Striker Blader ran away from us the second he saw us, the Libra, Sagittario, and Pegasus Bladers were sneaking around with packages, trying to keep them from us, and that Leone Blader… don't get me started on him. If you ask me, they're despicable excuses for friends, and they need to be punished for their crimes."

With that, Tsubasa's consciousness began to amplify. "What do you mean? It was all for a party. They did all of that for m-"

The voice in his head cut him off.

"Stop fooling yourself, and stop defending such fools. We need to take care of them before they do anything else to hurt us. They need to be killed."

Tsubasa's muscles spiked with tension, shooting him out of his slumber.

"Is anybody there?"

No answer.

It was dark and quiet all alone in his room. Well… all alone expect for his Eagle, who was dreaming away next to Tsubasa on it's perch.

"What a strange dream," Tsubasa thought to himself, "I don't know if I'll ever get back to sleep after tha—"

Tsubasa sank like a stone into the bliss of unconsciousness before he was able to finish the thought. He plopped back down against the pillow, Waking the Eagle out of his sleep. He stood awake the rest of the night, staring at Tsubasa, concern in it's eyes.

The next morning, Tsubasa could have been found in the B-pit, conveniently located at the heart of Metal City. He, rather unwillingly, was pulled along by King and Masamune, who both had planned on spending the morning pulling pranks on various people for their own amusement, and unlucky Madoka was number one on their list.

"Dude, this is going to be awesome!" The excitement in Masamune's voice was prevalent as King began to explain the plan to no one in particular. "When Madoka comes out here to clean up the B-pit, she'll get hit with a bucket of water the second she opens the door! Classic!

The Two were laughing at just the thought of seeing a soaked, unamused Madoka. Tsubasa, on the other hand, was caught up speaking to the voice in his head. He kept hearing it. Since waking up that morning, it had continued to urge him to hurt others while haunting him with its evil laugh.

"This is perfect! We have her alone, and no one else knows the three of us are here! Let's lure him into the alley. You can distract one while I hit the other from behind, and tie them up. And, when they wake up, we can kill them with whatever's in the Mechanic's bucket, and laugh together as they slowly die while they scream for mercy! The blood and tiny bits of human spraying all over is sure to be a treat! Ooh, we could even have a splash fight in the remains! This is going to be so much fun!"

"No!" Tsubasa screamed. "We're not going to hurt him, okay?"

Masamune had overheard, and was very confused. "Uh, Tsubasa, you know it's not going to hurt us or her, right? We're just getting her a little wet, that's all."

Masamune's reply went unanswered as the voice in Tsubasa's head continued to scheme.

"And, when we're done playing we can have some to eat! But, I have dibs on the hands, okay? Those are my favorite. But, you can have some of the legs if you like. No, wait, what am I talking about!? They're going to be mush when we're done with them! We'll just have to share the whole thing!"

The voice's lamented laugh echoed through The Eagle Blader's mind as he screamed in protest.

"I said 'NO,' okay!"

It was obvious to both Masamune and King that Tsubasa wasn't addressing either of them. The two walked to the front of the Eagle Blader, King waving his hand in front of Tsubasa's face.

"Uh… Tsubasa? You Okay? You don't seem like it."

The voice was quiet long enough for Tsubasa to address King.

"Yeah, of course I am!" Tsubasa smiled gently, knowing he couldn't tell either about the voice, or what it had wanted him to do. "But, I'm feeling kind of under the weather. I think I shouldn't eat cupcakes late at night. Is it okay if we cut our plans for this morning short? I need to go home and rest."

Masamune, now concerned for Tsubasa's health rather than his random outburst, was more than happy to oblige. "Yeah, it's cool Tsubasa. Go home and rest up if you don't feel well. We can do this ourselves. Right, King?"

"Yeah, you should rest, dude." King said, clearly okay with it

"Thanks Guys. I'll see you again when I'm feeling better. Promise."

And with that, Tsubasa hastily ran off, making his way Back to his apartment.

"What are you doing?! You're letting them get away!"

Wasn't it just a dream? How could he still be hearing the voice when he was clearly awake? It didn't make any sense. What did this voice want from Tsubasa? Moreover, who was telling him to do these awful things?

Tsubasa had run a fair distance away before losing his breath. He was now walking slowly towards his home making his way through the busy streets as the voice continued to speak with him.

"I can't believe we missed such a great opportunity! They was right there, and the two of us could have easily overpowered both! Weren't you listening to me? I mean, don't you want to get back at them for lying to you? Don't you just want to stab them in the chest with the biggest, sharpest knife we can find and watch the life fade from their eyes for being so cold?"

Tsubasa couldn't take it anymore. "Why do you want me to hurt everybody so badly!? They're not bad; you are! Leave me alone, and go bother somebody else with your foul mouth!"

Tsubasa's latest outburst had come at the least opportune moment. The people around him stopped what they were doing, and had begun to stare as he waged war with the demon residing in the dark corners of his mind.

Among the concerned people witnessing his breakdown was none other than Madoka, the very same person King and Masamune had attempted to prank only minutes ago. She must have gotten to the market early that morning to catch the morning rush of people blowing through. Madoka had been fixing up beys at her usual stand in the marketplace when she noticed Tsubasa's rather concerning abnormal behavior.

Tsubasa, now muttering under his breath as opposed to screaming, was still arguing with himself as he neared Madoka's stand.

Madoka, worried her friend may have completely lost it, decided to intervene. She stepped out from around her stand in front of Tsubasa, who was too caught up in his argument to realize where he was going. He bumped into a firmly grounded Madoka, snapping him out of his torment.

"Tsubasa? Are you okay? You're usually very calm, that's for sure, but I've never seen you walking around like this, talking to yourself about hurting other people."

Tsubasa looked down at Madoka as the voice chimed in.

"Kill her. Hold her down to the ground by the neck until she stops squirming. I don't care if everyone sees; she deserves it. Please, let me do it. I want to feel her windpipe crush under the weight of my hands."

Tsubasa ignored the voice this time, barely realizing Madoka had been talking to him.

"Huh?" Tsubasa squeaked. "Oh, um… I'm fine," He lied as a crowd formed around him and Madoka.

"Are you sure, Tsubasa? 'Cause you can tell me if there's something messing with you."

Tsubasa continued to lie. He couldn't let anyone know what was going on, especially since he wasn't so sure of what was happening himself. "Yes, I'm fine!" He threw on a shell of his usual personality to keep Madoka satisfied. "I just have to…. I'm late for work! Gotta go!"

Tsubasa sprinted away even faster than he had from Masamune and King, leaving the crowd of confused bystanders staring at an equally confused Madoka. What could be bothering him?

"That guy... something isn't right...," Madoka thought to herself as she watched Tsubasa make his way "to work".

Finally, Tsubasa had made his way back up to his apartment. Because the WBBA was so close to home, it made the perfect excuse to get away, so he didn't have to worry about the voice harassing him to torture Madoka. A plate of cupcakes was sat on the table to snack on later. The teen went up to his room, taking the plate with him, closing the windows, shutting out the light, and locking the door behind him. And that's when he broke down. The evil voice's constant rattling of his sanity finally did its trick. As he sat with his back against his door, tears began to stream down his face in a wave of terror and confusion. Was he going crazy? Was he already crazy? He had to know for sure, and the only way to be certain was to get the answers he needed from that dark corner of her mind that wanted his friends to die.

"H-hey….um...Evil Voice? Are you there?" Tsubasa was hoping not to hear the voice reply. He was hoping that perhaps it had gone away, or maybe that it never existed in the first place, but he wasn't so lucky.

"I'm here, Tsubasa. I'm always here."

What was wrong with him? Was he really talking to a voice in his own head? It couldn't be possible, could it? He couldn't believe it, but he had to keep going. He continued to question the voice.

"C-can we talk a little? I mean, today has made me start thinking crazy things, and I really need some help figuring things out."

"Of course, Tsubasa. Anything for my beloved brother."

"B-brother?! But…. I don't have a brother... do I?" Somehow, Tsubasa began to feel a bit more comfortable speaking with the voice given this new information. Thinking of the voice as a brother, or at the very least just another teen, made it seem far less demonic.

"Yes, Tsubasa. My name is Neizemu. I am your twin brother. It's so nice to finally meet you! I've been waiting for this moment for so very long, dear brother!"

The idea of having a brother, even if he was only a homicidal voice in Tsubasa's own mind seemed almost comforting for a moment. He thought, maybe if he could convince his brother to be nice, if he could show his brother what it was like to be good instead of evil, then perhaps they could grow to be friends. But first, he had to figure out why Neizemu wanted his friends dead. He didn't want to ask, but he knew he had to.

"B-brother, Neizemu? I have a question."

"Go on. You know you can ask me anything."

Tsubasa's fear of the unknown began to build up once again. "Well, you don't seem to think very highly of my friends. They really aren't bad you know. Why do you want to hurt them? I mean, can't we just get along with them the way I always do?"

"NO!"

Neizemu, who had remained surprisingly docile for this short exchange, immediately lost his temper at the thought of being nice to the rest of these people. He could never be civil with such revolting creatures. Never.

"You really don't get it, do you? They AREN'T our friends. They don't like us; they never did. As a matter of fact, I'm almost certain they HATE us. I mean did you see the way the Mechanic looked at us today in the market? We we're just talking, the way brothers should, but she and the rest of the people around looked at us like we were a couple of freaks! You know, I was wrong. It's not just those so-called "friends" that need to be punished. They all need to die. I want to take them, one by one, and skin them alive while they beg for me to let them go. I want to tie one up, rest a chainsaw on its chest, and let the weight of it slowly carve into their face as I shower in their blood and screams. I want to take someone by the arm and- "

Tsubasa's tolerance for Neizemu's murderous rants had by that point lowered to zero. "Shut up! I said we aren't hurting anyone, and we're not going to! You keep you evil, horrid thoughts to yourself, because I'm not listening anymore!" Tsubasa proceeded to shove his fingers as far into his ears as he possibly could manage.

"Blah blah blah blah blah! I'm not listening! I can't hear you anymore!"

Neizemu wasn't about to stand for such uncharacteristic childishness. He had been locked away for so long, and he wasn't about to let the only teen able to hear him act this way.

"STOP! I won't let you shut me out again! You let me out for the first time in years yesterday, and I'm never going back in! You can scream as much as you want, but I'm never going away, and I am NEVER going to be nice!"

Amidst the shouting and antics, Eagle had flown into the room, the window open for easy access.

Tsubasa had stopped yelling long enough to notice him. "Eagle?! What are you doing here, are you worried about me?"

The Eagle didn't give a reply. He simply gazed back through the darkness in the direction of Tsubasa's Voice.

"Hey! Don't ignore your brother when he's talking to you! I don't want to be alone again. I can't stand it! I just need someone to talk to, so I won't have to be by myself anymore. So, just talk to me, please? Be a good brother and do what I ask. Say something! Talk to me!"

"I said shut up! I want you to go away!"

In a fit of anger and frustration, Tsubasa grabbed the nearest object, the plate, and threw it away from himself as hard as he could. The plate rocketed towards the Eagle, exploding upon impact with the wall next to him. The usually brave Eagle, frightened by the barrage of utensils, flew back outside through the window from where he had emerged only moments ago.

Tsubasa, tears now flowing, looked down at his hands. "What is wrong with me?"

"Wrong? That was perfect! Though, it is a shame you missed. If you had it square in the face, it may have been enough to so some serious damage. I've always hated that repulsive,oxygen-consuming, waste-of-space."

"Repulsive?" Tsubasa thought to himself. Usually, comments like that about Eagle would've really set him off, but instead, he lowered his head and said,

"No brother, I'm the repulsive one."

Tsubasa spent the rest of the day sitting there with his brother. They didn't say much. There wasn't anything else to say beyond that point. Besides, Tsubasa was too appalled at what he had done to his feathered friend to say anything more.

Neizemu remained silent for another reason. He was just satisfied in knowing his brother was capable of aggression. He felt confident he would be able to bring Tsubasa over to his side so long as he pressed hard enough. His plan was working, but he was going to have to step up his game if he was ever going to win Tsubasa over. It was time for him to be the one pulling the strings again.

From that point on, Tsubasa...was a different person. All he could think about was his frightened Eagle, who wouldn't dare get near him after what he had done. What if he had actually hit him? What if he had killed him? He would never be able to recover from that. He would never be able to forgive herself if he ever hurt a living creature.

This was what Neizemu had been waiting so long for. As Tsubasa's sanity degraded, his influence over the Silver-haired teen continued to grow. But, his brother had something deeply ingrained in him that he wasn't going to be able alter. Tsubasa was a kindred boy to the core. He would never allow himself to harm anything, or anyone.

Tsubasa's fear of losing control of his actions again had confined the two brothers to their apartment near the WBBA for weeks. Any attempts by other friends or cohorts to get Tsubasa to come outside were met with hostility. Tsubasa was going to stay in that apartment forever as far as he was concerned. He was never going to hurt anyone, and he was never going to let his brother do the same.

Tsubasa's only interaction with other people was through either the Director, Ryo or Hikaru, two cohorts who would bring him food and water, and relay messages from his friends.

Hikaru knocked on Tsubasa's door with a cupcake in her hand. "Tsubasa? I have something for you. Oh, and our friend, Yuki, wanted me to tell you something."

The door remained closed, but Hikaru could hear Tsubasa's faint voice. "T-thanks, Hikaru. I appreciate it. Please leave it by the door, and I'll help myself later."

Hikaru sighed. "Tsubasa, it's been two weeks since you came out of there. Don't you miss your friends? That's what Yuki wanted me to tell you. He and the rest of our friends miss you very much, and want to see you."

Tsubasa did miss his friends. All he wanted to do was go out and have beybattles with them again… but he knew she couldn't. He was a dangerous man. Who knows what would happen if he lost it while someone else was around? "T-thank you for the message, but I don't want to go outside today."

"Are you sure? Because, Yuki said he really, really—"

Tsubasa chimed in. "Leave me alone, please. I'm not coming out."

Hikaru obliged, hanging her head down in disappointment as she made her way back downstairs.

He tells me his life went on like that for a while. He wasn't sure how long, but it seemed like months to him. He couldn't go outside and do what he wanted, because she had someone holding him back. But, even though Tsubasa showed no signs of ever coming back outside, his friends never gave up on him. They would consistently make attempts to speak with him.

Tsubasa tells me their lives stuck in the apartment were very dull. He told me they would rarely do much other than speak with one another. It seems they were never able to agree on much, other than their strange interest in baking, though Tsubasa wouldn't allow them to go into the WBBA in fear of someone like Ryo or Hikaru or someone else being there. He couldn't let anyone get hurt.

"Please? I know you're so good at making cakes and desserts. I've always wanted to try. I promise I'll be good. I promise I won't say anything mean. We've been in here so long. This time in solitude with you has gotten me thinking. Perhaps… perhaps the others aren't so bad. I don't feel much like hurting them anymore. I just want to spend some time with my brother. So… is it okay if we go over there and bake for a little while?"

Neizemu had tried this trick on him many times before, so Tsubasa was quite hesitant to go out. Yet, he really didn't like being cooped up in his apartment all day, and his brother did sound sincere this time. Maybe, it wouldn't be so bad to go downstairs to bake something nice for a change.

Tsubasa addressed his brother. "You promise you'll be good? I really want to go outside, but we're not going anywhere until you promise you'll be on your best behavior. And, we're only going there for a little while to bake, and then it's right back here, got it?"

"Yes, yes, I understand. I promise to be a good little boy. I just want to learn how you make those lovely sweets."

Tsubasa was unsure of whether or not he could trust his brother, but after being stuck in there for so long, the thought of even going outside for an hour or two felt so enticing. It was worth the risk, just this one time. Who knows? Perhaps Neizemu was telling the truth. Perhaps their time alone together had really changed him for the better. Tsubasa put a smile on his face, and agreed to let the two of them go down to the building, so he could teach his brother how to bake. "Okay, but be good."

Tsubasa was very ready to leave the apartment. He knew it was only about three blocks away, but even just seeing the first floor of the building again really brought up his spirits. As the two slowly made their way to the building and pushed open the doors, Tsubasa caught a glimpse of a teen with mid-length blonde hair and blue eyes standing at the front counter.

He froze.

"I'm sorry, but we can't go in there today."

Neizemu was obviously upset with his brother's decision.

"But, I really want to learn how you bake. Please?"

Tsubasa stood his ground with the decision he had made. "No, we can't. Someone is in there."

He just couldn't take the risk. What would he do if Neizemu really wasn't sincere in his words? He couldn't allow the other teen to get hurt. "I'm sorry, but we have to go back."

Neizemu pressed on, dying to get his freedom.

"Please? I promised I was going to behave. I've changed, honest! You're going to have to trust me around other people if we expect to ever move past how I used to be. All I want to do is bake! I promise to be your faithful student, dear brother. I just want to learn!"

His brother had an excellent point. He was going to have to trust his brother if he ever wanted things to go back to the way they used to be. He was still very hesitant, but trusting enough of his brother's intentions to oblige him. "Okay, brother, but I'm keeping my eye on you."

Neizemu was elated.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! I promise I won't let you down! I'll be on my best behavior!"

Tsubasa smiled, believing his brother's words. And so, he continued into the building.

Standing at the counter was Teru, who had heard Tsubasa's entire conversation with his brother. He was well aware of Tsubasa's strange behavior, as word of what had happened with the Eagle blader spread through Metal City rather quickly. He promptly addressed him regarding his unexpected appearance.

"T-Tsubasa?! You're… you're out of your apartment. Is everything okay?"

Tsubasa, finally feeling happy for the first time in ages, reassured the concerned blonde. "Of course I am! I'm feeling a lot like my old self again, and now I'm going to bake something!" He flashed a grin at Teru, which was enough to assure him Tsubasa was back to normal.

Teru, confident that Tsubasa was okay, asked him, "hey... if your baking, could you make an angel cake?" It was something Tsubasa had never baked before. Tsubasa then said"Uhh... actually, I don't know how to bake angel cake...".

"Oh, I can assure you in isn't very difficult. If you don't mind, I'd love to teach you. I would have made it myself, but I simply don't have the proper equipment."

Tsubasa stopped to think about his brother. Could he really be trusted? He wasn't sure, but the only way to know was to trust him at least one time. He would just have to watch him closely to insure Teru wouldn't get hurt. "Sure! I'd love to learn!"

Tsubasa then proceeded to lead Teru into the kitchen.

"Alright, before we get started, I'll need you to wash your hands in the sink. We don't want anything getting into the cake." Tsubasa smiled gently at Teru, who made his way to the sink to wash up.

Neizemu couldn't help but keep his eye on the other boy. This opportunity was exactly what he had been waiting so long for. It was time for him to make his move, but he couldn't do anything without his brother's permission. He was going to have to trick him if he wanted to get anywhere.

"Um, dear brother? I should wash my hands, too, right? Like you said, a person needs to be sure he's clean before he starts baking. We don't need anything getting into the mix, yes?"

Tsubasa was happy to see his sister actively trying to learn his craft. "Yes, brother. You're absolutely right. Go ahead and wash up, and then we'll get started."

And that's all it took. The simple go ahead from Tsubasa was all Neizemu needed to take control of their body. Tsubasa felt a numbness course through him. He was still moving, but he wasn't the one pulling the strings anymore. "B-brother, what's going on? Why can't I move?"

Neizemu's demeanor changed completely. He had been lying to his brother the entire time.

"Calm down, dear brother. Everything is going to be fine, trust me. I'm just going to have a little fun."

Tsubasa was terrified of what his brother was planning to do. "Run! Get out of here before he hurts you!" He yelled to Teru as loud as he could, but it was no use. He was now the one locked inside. His screams did nothing more than ring inside his brother's mind. There was nothing he could do to save the unsuspecting blader.

Neizemu didn't waste any time. After months of being trapped inside, he was free once again. He made his way over to the kitchen's knife block, pulling out the largest, sharpest knife available.

Teru was still busy scrubbing her hands across the room. He wanted to be sure he got them nice and clean, as he had been outside a while before visiting the building. When he finally finished, he turned around to see Tsubasa only a couple feet away from him, holding a very large knife. He was smiling, but not the same as before. This smile was brimming with evil and demonic intention. Teru's heart began to race, almost unable to address the Eagle blader.

"T-Tsubasa? Is everything okay?"

Neizemu didn't say anything. He didn't move. He just stood there, twitching, grimacing while he sized up his prey.

Teru felt cold. This wasn't the same teen who invited him to bake with him. This teen was pure evil. He had to get out of there. "Tsubasa… I think I need to go. I just remembered I have somewhere else I need to be."

Neizemu continued to stare, knife in hand.

"You aren't leaving this kitchen. You promised you would teach me to bake."

He had to get out of there. He couldn't hesitate anymore. This man couldn't be trusted. "Tsubasa, I'm sorry, but I really ha—"

Before he could finish, Neizemu lunged forward with lightning speed. He plunged the knife deep into Teru's chest, pinning him on the ground.

He tried to scream, but all he could muster up was a faint wheezing noise. The knife had pierced one of her lungs.

Neizemu couldn't believe he was finally getting to do all of this. He pressed all of his weight onto the knife as he sat on top of Teru, peering deep, deep into the dying blonde's eyes.

"How does it feel? Does it hurt?"

Teru couldn't say anything. His arms squirmed and pushed frantically against the tile flooring in attempt to escape from Tsubasa, but the weight was too much for him to overcome. He stared into his attacker's eyes while his own filled with tears, blood gurgling out from his mouth.

Neizemu pressed his finger against Teru's mouth as he continued to force the knife deeper into the blonde's flesh. He wriggled it about, causing blood to pour out from the wound.

"It must hurt! Look at all of this blood! It's beautiful! We're having so much fun!"

Neizemu began to laugh hysterically. His eyes widened even further as he continued to stare down the helpless teen.

Teru continued to struggle, but it was no use. He was growing very cold. His attempts to escape became weaker as his strength left him. Blood continued to spill out of his mouth and nostrils as he choked on his own fluids. He squeezed his eyes closed, and tensed up as much as he could, this being the only way for him to express the extreme amount of pain he was in.

Neizemu kept staring, but said nothing more. He could feel adrenaline course through his veins as he pressed the knife in more and more. He shifted his weight, letting the knife carve through the pony, down towards his abdomen.

That was all it took. The widening of the wound caused blood to gush out of Teru even faster than it had been before. The pain was unbearable, but thankfully for his sake, her moment of terror was nearly over. With Neizemu's final slice into his chest, he squirmed with all of his remaining strength in one last futile attempt to get away, blood very audibly gurgling through his throat. And with that, he fell lifeless. Eyes closed, his head fell back down to the floor, his murderer only hearing silence now.

But, even though Teru was no longer alive, Neizemu wasn't finished. He continued laughing as he pressed the knife deeper and deeper into the corpse. Poor Tsubasa could do nothing but watch his brother's actions in absolute terror from his front-row seat within her own mind.

"Oh brother, isn't this so much fun!?"

Tsubasa didn't say anything. He was unable to process exactly what had just happened.

Neizemu ignored his brother's lack of a response, and continued to focus on Teru's corpse. He lifted his weigh up off of the knife, removing it from the corpse's chest cavity. A small waterfall of blood trickled down either side of the lifeless teen's chest, adding to the already completely crimson stained flooring beneath them.

He rolled off his victim into the pool of warm blood, letting it soak parts of his long, beautiful, silver hair a bright crimson color. Adrenaline continued to course through him, coupled with high levels of dopamine, giving her a feeling of overwhelming ecstasy as he rolled about on the floor.

"It feels so good! I bet it tastes even better!"

Neizemu promptly picked himself up off the floor, once again mounting the corpse. He leaned in towards the gigantic gash in Teru's chest, licking up blood as his weight forced more and more to come gushing out. He let the fluid linger in his mouth before gulping it down, and going back for more.

"Oh my! The taste is so delightful! It's even better than I thought it would be! Brother! You have to try this!"

Tsubasa said nothing. He was paralyzed having witnessed his brother murder a good friend in cold blood. Was it really happening? Could it have all been a dream, or a horrific nightmare? No. It was real, and Teru was dead. His blood covered nearly every inch of the formally white tile.

He watched as his brother continued to frantically lick from his friend's wound. The image of the gash spilling copious amounts of blood, only to be soaked up by his own tongue slowly faded to black as he lost the ability to stay conscious.

"Brother! Wake up! We have to clean this up before someone sees!"

A confused, disorientated Tsubasa answered his brother's plea. "Hmm… wha?"

"Brother! GET UP!"

The order rang through Tsubasa's skull. He groaned. The taste of blood and vomit lined his mouth. He slowly blinked his eyes open, revealing a view of the kitchen ceiling above him. "What's going on?"

"Now! We don't have much time!"

Tsubasa sat up, and that's when he saw it. His friend's lifeless corpse, covered in its own blood, just a few feet away. He shot up to a standing position, slowly backing away from the grizzly scene. His mouth hung down in horror, leaving him barely able to say anything.

"He's dead. We… we killed him..."

Images of his brother savagely murdering Teru flooded his mind as he struggled to keep his balance. He fell forward into the blood on the floor, it covering up the blood that had already dried around his mouth. He screamed, and wriggled away from the body, pressing his back up against the cabinet behind him.

"Snap out of it! We have to get rid of this fast!"

Tsubasa didn't reply. All he could do was stare as the image of his dead friend scorched itself into his memory. What was he going to do?

"BROTHER!"

Tsubasa opened his mouth. "P-please, make it all go away."

Again, this green light was all Neizemu needed. He stood up away from the cabinet as he regained control over their body.

He had to take care of this fast. He immediately ran to the entrance of the building, locking the doors. That would be enough to buy him the time he needed to get rid of the body. He rushed back to the kitchen, and grabbed Teru by his legs. He began to pull the body out of the kitchen,through the back entrance, into the apartment building, up the stairs to Tsubasa's apartment, leaving a trail of blood marking his path. Teru's body thudded against each step as Neizemu struggled to get him to the second floor. When he finally made it to the apartment, he immediately wrapped the body in one of his many blankets, a red one, and promptly stuffed the corpse under the stairs. He spent the next few hours hastily yet thoroughly scrubbing the WBBA building from top to bottom to remove any traces of blood.

When he was finished and made his way back to his apartment, he made his way upstairs to draw a bath. The building was spotless, but his hair and skin was still soaked with blood. Once the tub had filled, Neizemu hopped in. The tinge of the water quickly went from clear, to pink, to red as the blood began to wash off of her. Now that the mess had finally been cleaned, he attempted to speak with his brother, who had been completely silent for the past few hours as Neizemu cleaned up the mess she had made.

"Brother, please say something. You're worrying me."

Tsubasa answered, his tone catatonic. "He is dead."

"That's right, dear brother."

Neizemu refrained from delving into the details of the murder, in fear of shutting his brother out again.

"Are you going to be okay?"

Tsubasa didn't answer.

"…Brother?"

Tsubasa stayed silent a few seconds longer, before letting out another lifeless reply. "We can't… we can't do this."

Neizemu almost felt bad for acting so impulsively. He didn't mean to traumatize his twin brother. He just wanted to have some fun. He didn't many any real harm, honest.

"I… I'm sorry for scaring you. I should have known you would have gotten scared, but I couldn't help myself. Please forgive me."

Again, Tsubasa didn't answer. He couldn't allow his brother to do anything like what he had witnessed ever again. He had to be stopped. His brother had to die.

"…Brother?"

A few days passed with no word from Tsubasa to Ryo or Hikaru, or any other cohorts for that matter, but this was normal by then. Even so, it was time for one of Tsubasa's friends to check in on him. This time it was Gingka's turn, who was approaching the Apartment's front door. He let himself in, triggering the bell attached to the front door to jingle.

"Hello?"

No answer.

Gingka took it upon himself to check on his friend, something he had done many times before in his father or Hikaru's absence. He made his way up the stairs to Tsubasa's apartment. It seemed every light in the building was shut off.

Gingka approached Tsubasa's door, which was surprisingly cracked open slightly.

"That's odd," Gingka thought to himself, "Tsubasa's door is always shut."

He put one hand on the doorknob, and opened it slowly, only to reveal more darkness. He peered into the pitch black room when he noticed a feathered-covered object on a perch in the corner near Tsubasa's room. Slowly, it's descended towards him, the soft fluttering of wings the only sound in the entire apartment.

It was Eagle. He was focusing his gaze to the left, towards the corner of the room.

Gingka smiled as he addressed Eagle. "Hey there! Do you know where your friend is?"

Eagle did nothing to acknowledge Gingka's presence. He simply continued to gaze to the left towards that corner of the room, his eyes fixated on something far more important than him.

"What could he be looking at?" Gingka thought. He placed his hand on the inner wall of the room, feeling around for the light switch. When he flicked it on, it became immediately clear what Eagle had been focusing all of his attention on.

Gingka let out a blood-curdling scream.

It was Tsubasa. He was lying unconscious in a pool of his own blood, a knife in one hand, the slits on his wrist making it obvious on what it was used for. Oddly, string was tied around his neck, almost as if he was trying to constrict his breathing.

Gingka looked on in horror. What drove him to do this? At least he wasn't dead.

Yet.

Gingka couldn't move. He couldn't scream. He felt completely helpless and paralyzed as he watched blood continue to slowly flow out of the Eagle blader's wounds. The two watched the unconscious man for a minute, before something unexpected happened.

Tsubasa's hand twitched.

Gingka blinked, snapping himself out of his traumatized state. He peered closer at Tsubasa's hand.

It twitched again.

Then, without any further warning, the Eagle blader shot up.

He began coughing, choking.

Thank god it wasn't too late.

Gingka ran over to his friend, quickly tearing off the string blocking Tsubasa's airflow.

"Tsubasa!" Gingka shook his friend. "Tsubasa! You're still alive!"

The teen's eyes opened, seeing the Pegasus blader trying to get through to him.

"T-Tsubasa?"

A sigh of relief rushed through Gingka. "You're still alive!" He repeated the phrase several times. "Are you okay?"

Neizemu groaned, stretching his arms skyward.

"I-I can move."

Gingka addressed his friend. "Good! That's good! You're going to be okay!"

"You… you can hear me?"

This question puzzled Gingka, but he was more than happy to answer his friend, whom he was simply happy to have alive. "Of course I can."

Neizemu didn't understand. What had happened? Why was he in control? He felt Tsubasa's presence in him... was he locked away instead?

He groaned again.

"What happened?"

Gingka looked down at his obviously confused friend. He put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about that, okay? The only thing that matters is that you're safe. We need to get you to the hospital."

"So, then what happened?"

No point in asking me. You know exactly what happened after that. Shortly after "Tsubasa" recovered, people began unexplainably disappearing from Metal City. I'd rather not have to relive the Terror he brought on us all, Mr. Director.

"But…, I don't understand. What happened?"

Isn't it obvious, Mr. Director? Tsubasa, having witnessed his brother murder Teru in cold blood had to take action to stop Neizemu from killing again. The only course of action he was certain to stop him was to kill Neizemu, but it wasn't going to be that easy. The two inhabited one body, meaning they both had to go. Tsubasa decided to slit his wrists and block his throat in order to kill his brother, but it didn't work as he had hoped.

Tsubasa's suicide attempt wasn't successful. Instead, he was locked away, just like his brother was,but that brother remained. All that's left of that man is a blood-thirsty monster. Anything and everything we know of the old Tsubasa was locked away as intended when he tried to kill himself that day. Neizemu was then able to kill and eat humans as he pleased, without Tsubasa getting in the way. It wasn't long after that, when he attempted to kill me.

I just wanted to visit him, that's all. I didn't want this to happen. I sought him out, hoping for a beybattle, but the only thing I learned from Mr. Neizemu Otori, is that true evil does exist. He told me he would let me live as long as I didn't tell anyone what he was doing. I kept my fingers crossed while promising.

The more people he slaughtered, the harder it became for me. The image of mutilated bodies, furniture made of flesh and bone, the screams and begs for mercy, all of them became mundane. As time passed, I stopped caring for his victims. I grew to be completely silent, as dead inside as my friend.

"Stop, please."

I will not. You wanted a story, and you got it. You'll never truly know what malice is until you see his basement for yourself. The things he did, the things I've seen, that coat, those decorations. Don't you dare sympathize with me until you've seen it with your own two eyes. You don't know what insanity can do.

"I've seen the photographs."

But, you haven't tasted human flesh, I have. He forced it down my throat in the form of a cupcake, insisting I would grow to love the taste. I didn't believe him, but he was right. The whole time I've been telling my story, I've been fantasizing about tearing the flesh from your neck with my teeth. If I weren't trapped behind these bars, I would have attacked you the second you I saw you. I have always wondered if a person of a high position had a richer taste than the rest of us. What do you think, Mr. Director?

" I think you're strange, at least he's in a straightjacket now."

Yeah, that's what a lot of people say...

Done! Ya know, in the original draft, I was gonna kill off Tsubasa, but no, Because I like Tsubasa.

Interesting stuff:

-Neizemu, as you've probably guessed, is the Dark Power.

-Neizemu is actually a combination of the names, as follows

-Neikan, which means wicked, treacherous.  
-Fuzen, which means evil, mischief, sin, imperfect.  
-Nozomu, which means desire. (Which is what part of the Dark Power was made from)

-The person speaking to Ryo? You can decide for yourself :-)  
-The Dark Power, or Neizemu, seems to have a twisted sense of humor.  
-I like Grimdark stories :-) And Creepypasta

Tell me if ya like it or are terrified by it.

-Sam, aka, Psycho :-)

Ya know, if ya like,I could post something about Tsubasa's condition, or try to clear things up.

This isn't the last you will see of Psycho-basa (Dark Tsubasa) I might make a few more shots for 'em


	2. Tsubasa's, I mean, Neizemu's Condition

Before I give you an explanation, I suggest listening to these songs when reading Malice in a Mind.(Yes I'm aware their VOCALOID songs.)

-Bacterial Contamination (Kaito or Gakupo's version works) it represents when Tsubasa was infected with the Dark Power.

-Son of Evil (It's basically Daughter of Evil sung by Len, not Rin) Represents Neizemu (Dark Tsubasa).

-Servant of Evil (This song is beautiful, man!) Represents Tsubasa.

Okay, Condition time!

Tsubasa/Neizemu is represented by the word "Subject"  
-

It's tragic, really.

Someone so young, and look what happens.

We been keeping an eye on him since he was placed here.

And we've made a well written description of him.

Name: Tsubasa Otori... However, he keeps insisting we call him Neizemu

Age: Somewhere between 17-18

Gender: Male

Description:

Subject appears to be rather calm unless provoked. Subject was emitted here for his..erm...insanity.  
Subject tends to attack anyone in the same room as him, so we have left him in a straitjacket.  
Subject refuses to tell us what is on his mind. Acts violently when someone comes close.

However, we've observed him at night...

Subject appears to talk to himself. He Cries and Screams for his "Brother". But from looking at Subject's files, he has no Siblings..

It Lead us to two diagnoses.

-A Mild case of Schizophrenia.

-A Severe case of Dissociative Identity Disorder.

It is unknown if he can recover...

For all we know, he could be too far gone...

Done! This.. has got to be the saddest thing I've written...

Great... now I'm crying... :'-(

Review... " Starts Sobbing" 


	3. Dark Contamination

Here's a version of Bacterial Contamination, only it represents Tsubasa being Infected by the Dark Power/Neizemu.  
It looks like a poem, huh?

"Kill yourself."

"I have made my decision."

"I am going to hurt him."

"I'll just crush anything that's close to him, won't we?"

I am the target.

Some people were gossiping about me.

"He's acting so strange."

For a reason as simple as that.

Contaminated by Darkness,

I got stuck in this situation,

My heart has been eaten away,

It hurts, hurts, hurts, hurts, hurts...

No matter how much "I want to be saved"

Nobody is darkness' friend,

No matter how much "I am in pain"

No place can make relieve me..,

Everybody is afraid of me..

What do you want to do to me...?

My heart breaks into millions of pieces,

To where am I vanishing...?

Taking somebody down with me,

I contaminate that somebody,

To make myself feel better,

Giving his hand to me,

He is so kind,

"I'm sorry," I promised to apologize...

Contaminated by Darkness,

You're not worth believing,

Lately, my "common sense" has been eaten away..,

I can't stay clean or sane,

Since the dark contamination has spread,

I want to be tougher,

Even if I could survive,

It hurts, hurts, hurts, hurts, hurts,

"The Darkness is gone,

I'm feeling much better,

Because he transmitted it to me,

Aha.  
Aha.  
Aha..  
AHAHAHAHA!

Permanently contaminated by Darkness,

My body is incurable,

Even if I jump from the highest point possible..,

I Cannot Die With Grace!,

The Darkness is pulling me in,

None of you are around,

Eventually,

I AM ALONE.

It hurts!, It hurts!,  
It hurts!,  
It hurts!,  
It hurts!,  
It hurts!,  
It hurts!,  
It hurts!,  
It hurts!,  
It hurts!,  
It hurts!,  
It hurts...

It Hurts!

Why oh why must I Torture Tsubasa? 


End file.
